The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it may be described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present technology.
Catalysts effective at removing NOx from exhaust emissions are desirable, in order to protect the environment and to comport with regulations directed to that purpose. It is preferable that such catalysts convert NOx to inert nitrogen gas, instead of converting NOx to other nitrogen-containing compounds. Catalysts that are effective at low temperature may have additional utility.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a catalyst for the removal of NOx from exhaust gas, that is effective at low temperature and that has high N2 product specificity.